warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AmaterasuRaven/Archive 1
Ello~ :3 Archives Greetings ~xXRavenfrostXx~! |- |'Welcome to the Warriors Wiki!' We've noticed that you have already made some edits to our articles, and for that, we thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our Community. |- | style="text-align:center;"| ---- |- |If you'd like to learn more about using the basics of the Warriors Wiki, here are a few links that you might want to check out |- | :- The Help Page, which includes links to information on the codes are used here on the WWiki, is an excellent place to start learning more. :- The Help Desk allows you to ask specific questions and users will try to answer. :- The Warriors Wiki Policies, which show you what we expect of our members conduct. If those links don't provide you with the help you need, we suggest you reach out to a member of ourStaff. Our Administrators, Rollbackers and Chat Moderators should be able to help you with anything, or point you in the correct direction for help. |- | style="text-align:center;"| ---- |- |Before getting started, we recommend that you read some of our policies, such as WWiki is NOT,Image Use, and Signatures to familarize yourself with our regulations. More of our policies can be viewed here. |- | style="text-align:center;"| ---- |- |If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Community Forum, Help Desk or visit the WWiki Chat Room (Just be prepared to follow all the Chatroom Rules). Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Warrior Cats Wiki! May StarClan light your path, Atelda (talk) 15:40, July 8, 2013 (UTC) |} "the PCA leads arn't being very nice to me" Edit Raven, what you just save proves to me that you do have an attitude. .-. If I see these comments again, I can and will be forced to take action. Just because we're not complimenting your image right and left does not mean we're not being nice, and we're telling you to tone down the attitude because, quite frankly, you've started to develop one. —Kelsey ~ღRoses and Stags 23:58, 9/9/2013 One comment was all I needed to see, honestly. If you want to gain respect, especially from me, you need to give it to others first. We are as nice to you as we are to every other member. If you're talking about my previous message, it was blunt, not rude, and I asked another member about its phrasing before I even posted it to you talk page. I'm not stalking you. I hate to break it to you, but since it's on a public talk page, it's for anyone to view. If it's on the wiki, it's not private in the least. I'm not stalking you, and I would appreciate that you not accuse me of such. Your comment was actually brought to my attention by another editor on the wiki. And I never once said that you weren't allowed to be excited. But when you're backtalking the staff or being flat out rude on other talk pages, then someone's going to have to say something about it. I will continue to read the talk page messages as I see fit, thank you very much. They are public, and for anyone and everyone to see. I am not stalking you, nor do I want to. If you think I'm rude, then you have yet to see what happens when other users get mad. And I'm not even mad. lol —Kelsey ~ღRoses and Stags 16:07, 9/12/2013 RE: Mastermind :3 Edit Hahahaha...Thanks, girl. :D Yeah, I'll be making chapter 5 where she is in the scene at Marianne's houseMari. xD Such an odd name, Mari. It is normally Mary, but now you introduce more of the Mar in the i. xD But yeah. I have a lead story on for Arriel, though. Let me just say one name: Creso. You're probably thinking: "What? He's a Varness!" and I'm like yeah, it makes it more sexy. xD Anyway, the Kade and Kyra thing is being expounded upon, yet I need ideas. But yeah I have to figure out what the elder-leader guy, Archai, is gonna look like. Currently I'm drawing a blank. ._. All I know, is that he's gonna be old. And when I say old I mean old xD. Like in his 90's. But yeah, he's the oldest Overseer..so perhaps we should get together again. We need to desperately figure this crap out, girl! xD Okay, now about them being mean...........just suffer through it. That's what I have learned to do. And anyway, what can you do when they spot a problem? The image appears differant to you in GIMP, so how can you help them out properly? You just have to guess, and roll with it. And yes, they are mean at times, I won't deny that. They deny it though, but they have attitudes on them, and they need to disappear. But that probably will not be today. But yeah, message meh again xD This is fun.. ♥ Frosty ♥ 11:59, September 12, 2013 (UTC) var fctb_tool=null; function FCTB_Init_0733becd30524974ab38492a0330e2d5(t) { fctb_tool=t; start(fctb_tool); } FCTB_Init_0733becd30524974ab38492a0330e2d5(document'FCTB_Init_71ef7b772dac4fe89ff60eac82fb7703'); delete document'FCTB_Init_71ef7b772dac4fe89ff60eac82fb7703' Hi Edit Hi Raven! Wuu2? I did this cool cat today, thought you might want to see it . See ya around! ♣Amber♠Live, Laugh, Love...15:45 Fri Sep 13 Thanks! And that'll be cool. It's good to practice. Oh and the gimp tuteriol you gave me is really helping me with gimp c: . I'll show you some others of mine too, and your one is epic! I call mine Badgertail, cause she's got markings like a badger. ♣Amber♠Live, Laugh, Love...03:27 Sat Sep 14 Images Edit Hey there! Just a reminder that a user is only allowed to have up to three uploads of personal images in a week and only one personal image at a time. This includes requests and images that you would use to help other charartists out. In the future, please keep that in mind. Also, please to not label images like you would a PCA image, (i.e. Character.leader.png) as it gets confusing and will likely be deleted. Usually it's recommended to label it as USERNAME.personal.png or just USERNAME.png. Thank you! -Raelic You'll wake the thought police4:34 Sat Sep 14 2013 Oh and on another note if you would like to show of chararts, I'd recommend using a site like ezimba to upload your images to and then share. -Raelic You'll wake the thought police4:36 Sat Sep 14 2013 Your one upload Edit This image has been tagged for deletion, Raven. I came across it while stalking the wiki activity, and noticed that parts of the image bear a close resemblance to Pixie's kittypet image. I downloaded your file, opened it in PS, and compared the two, and found that not only does the ear pink match, but so do the eyes, nose, and collar waste/the bell on the collar. And judging by the state of the ear pink, it seems that some of it was paint-bucketed. Raven, you're in PCA, and you should know better than to take art that doesn't belong to you, and claim it as your own. I have half a mind to take your image for PCA and decline it for what you've done, but I don't think I'll be that mean today. However, if I see this again, I'll be forced to report you. —Kelsey ~ღRoses and Stags 04:54, 9/14/2013 Edit Image UseEdit Sorry, Ravenfrost, but you can only have one persoanl image. Please remove one or it will be deleted for you. Kind regards, [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 ♥~Vaporeon~♥]Hawkeh[http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121/Chararts ♥~Glaceon~♥] 02:31, August 6, 2013 (UTC) But Skye has 3 on her page :/ I thought that meant the rule had changed.. Ravenin the twilight zone 02:50, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Removed it. Ravenin the twilight zone 12:01, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Clarification Edit Raven, I have three because they're all archived versions of the same file. =P They're not different files, despite looking like it. —Skype~ღ Sing. 19:02, 8/6/2013 Oh, okay. That makes sense..Thanks for clarifying that! Ravenin the twilight zone 20:45, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi! :3 Edit Hi. I'm Creamtail41, but you can call me Cream or Creamtail. Idk why m asking this, but... Can I make you a siggie??? I'm bored, :P. ♥♦Ɔяɛαмтαιℓ41♦♥ ♦Ƨнιиɛ βяιɢнт ˩ικɛ α Ɖιαмσи∂♦ 15:07, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Siggie For YOU, :DEdit Ok, here it is! I hope you like it, all you have to do is copy and paste it to your custom siggie thing, and BLAM, XD! Anyway, here it is: ❄Ravenfrost❄ Embers Burn Inside Of You... If you don't like it, I'd be glad to make you another one, just ask, :). I hope you like it. Oh, and one more thing. I checked to see if the siggie worked, and it did. Your friend,♥♦Ɔяɛαмтαιℓ41♦♥ ♦Ƨнιиɛ βяιɢнт ˩ικɛ α Ɖιαмσи∂♦ 04:29, August 10, 2013 (UTC) I love it! Thank you so much. I'll switch it over soon;) ❄Ravenfrost❄ Embers Burn Inside Of You...❅ 13:18, August 10, 2013 (UTC) No Problem! Edit Your welcome, :3! You were actually the first person I made siggie for, and im glad you like it! ♥♦Ɔяɛαмтαιℓ41♦♥♦Ƨнιиɛ βяιɢнт ˩ικɛ α Ɖιαмσи∂♦ 13:59, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ), thanks. If you want, I could add one more thing to your siggie. What's your favorite warrior cat? On whatever word from 'Embers Burn Inside Of You', I could make it direct to that warrior cats page. (Ex: Embers Burn Inside Of You, in the word Embers I could make it direct to Jayfeather) ♥♦Ɔяɛαмтαιℓ41♦♥ ♦Ƨнιиɛ βяιɢнт ˩ικɛ α Ɖιαмσи∂♦ 14:07, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Siggie Ok, here's your siggie: ❄Ravenfrost❄ Embers Burn Inside Of You.... And, also, you can't get rid of the content on your Talk Page unless you Archive it. ♥♦Ɔяɛαмтαιℓ41♦♥ ♦Ƨнιиɛ βяιɢнт ˩ικɛ α Ɖιαмσи∂♦ 14:20, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Kk Oh, sorry about that, I'm just so tired, ☺. And, your welcome! ♥♦Ɔяɛαмтαιℓ41♦♥ ♦Ƨнιиɛ βяιɢнт ˩ικɛ α Ɖιαмσи∂♦ 14:59, August 10, 2013 (UTC) I put you as a friend on my Profile, I hope that's ok. ♥♦Ɔяɛαмтαιℓ41♦♥ ♦Ƨнιиɛ βяιɢнт ˩ικɛ α Ɖιαмσи∂♦ 15:28, August 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Friends <3 Edit Awesome! :D. Thanks! ✤Creameh✤ 15:35, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Ello Edit Ello! How are u? ��Cream♥tail41��Your Never Alone... 14:32, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Edit Thanks for fixing the user talk on my siggie! Wanna be friends? Amber That's. me. 13:08, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! Edit Good for you, Raven! :D! And thanks, :P. ��Cream♥tail41��Your Never Alone... 13:26, August 12, 2013 (UTC) IdeaEdit Hi Raven! I'm Hawkeh, but you can call me whatever you like. Anyways, I was reading through the archives, and I'm sorry to hear that Bristlekit got declined, in my opinion, he looked ready for CBA and was coming along nicely. But, I have an idea for you so you don't get bored. If there are no chararts left to do on the list, I make some misc. chararts on GIMP. I make a folder, and I save the images I make there. These help me improve my charart skills, and are very fun to make! I test different tabby styles and different shading tequniques here. I am recommending this to you, and trust me; it helps a lot! ♥~Kyo Sohma~♥Hawkeh♥~Zodiac Cat~♥ 21:07, August 16, 2013 (UTC) No problem! But don't worry, as long as you keep the shading dark and blurred a lot, nothing will get in the way of your PCA career. ^^ ♥~Kyo Sohma~♥Hawkeh♥~Zodiac Cat~♥ 21:31, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Ello Edit How are you? :P. Im getting braces!! :D, I'm happy about that, idk why. ✤Creameh✤ Ik, my friend Maria had the elastics. I'm good. Why do you even need the elastics? ✤Creameh✤ Wasup? I'm bored, ❄.❄ ✤Creameh✤ -Rolls- Edit -Rolls Creameh scent everywhere- :3 Ello!! Look at my new siggeh!! >:D ✤Creameh✤ 22:32 Tue Aug 27 XD!! Ikr? It's Cream Pie scent! ✤Creameh✤ 12:16 Fri Aug 30 Lol, XD. I start school next week on Tuesday. Grade Ten, so much homework ✤Creameh✤ 13:36 Fri Aug 30 Really? o_o. Interesting... XD. Thanks for the clovers! -catches- ✤Creameh✤ 13:59 Fri Aug 30 P... ✤Creameh✤ 14:06 Fri Aug 30 Re: Edit Thanks for the offer, Raven. I really like it, it's awesome!! But, I also like mine sorry, I'm sooo picky. If I change my mind, though, I'll let you know! :), ✤Creameh✤ 00:09 Sat Aug 31 Congratulations Edit Congrats on getting Meadowslip CBAed! You've earned it! Amber That's. me.